game_idea_for_fireflowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Notes from Phone
These are all of the notes from FireFlows’s iPhone 6+. Notes Robin’s Peak High School This is going to be a game by me, of course! I will probably be using Python or JavaScript to create this. It will be a visual novel / 2d game. Maybe you could use Godot? Maybe Ren’Py (if you don’t want a 2d game for some reason), or maybe even Clickteam Fusion (if that will work). All of this is going to be absolutely FREE. Like, NO in-app purchases. Or maybe some in-app purchases, but not like “purchase the full game!!” bc who Cares. Plot All of you are juniors in high school. Your best friend, Jade, has just been murdered by somebody in your friend group. Along with Anna, Jack, and David (the rest of your friend group) you try to find evidence to who killed her, fully aware that someone in the friend group killed her, while trying to evade the police since you’re not allowed to mess with the crime scene. Can you solve the crime faster than the police? Or will you end up getting caught and thrown in jail? Characters April Carpenter - Scorpio (oct.26) - 5’7 - 14 - female - green eyes - brown hair, silver highlights The main character, the protagonist, AKA, you! You’re a kind person, and also pretty brave. Most of the time, you think of other people before yourself, but if someone is really rude to you, you usually think about yourself, which makes sense - who wouldn’t? You like to make jokes, and you consider yourself good at them, too, even if some people disagree. You want to become a comedian, so you share your jokes with your supportive friends. You absolutely love Jade, she is an amazing person, and you were absolutely devastated when she died. At her funeral, you wore a simple black dress and mourned her death. You did not seem to accept that Jade died, and Anna tried to make you believe that Jade died, to accept it Jade (Venus) Correle - Taurus (april 29) - 5’5 - 14 - female - brown eyes - blond hair, brown streaks Your best friend! She’s always so happy and sweet, even when she tries not to be, or isn’t feeling well. She’s the best friend you’ve ever had, and nobody could ever replace her. She’s extremely talented with animation, and she loves to draw. She’s pretty quiet when she draws or animates, and dislikes when anyone disturbs her. She’s still kind to people who do disturb her while drawing, though. If you dislike her, she doesn’t really mind. If she dislikes someone, she keeps it well hidden. She loves unicorns and other things considered to be “childish.” When she gets bullied for what she likes, her friends are usually there to protect her. She prefers to be called Venus because she thinks “it sounds cooler.” Venus is also her middle name. Her best friend, April, calls her Jade anyway. Jay Fletcher - sep 26 (libra) - 5’7 - 14 - male - brown eyes - black hair Jay Fletcher is an edgy character, and he’s often sarcastic and cynical. He’s kinda a softie though, he loves blankets and stuffed toys. Basically a tsundere character. He opens up to people closer to him. He loves to laugh. He wants to become an influencer when he’s older, but he’s already a bit popular with a lot of followers on social media sites. He adores every single one of his fans, and tries his best to answer DMs when they get to him. This also means that he sometimes answers DMs while at school, but he tries his best not to answer them. Not right at that moment, anyway. Annie Hope - Capricorn (January 1) - 6’1 - 14 - female - blue eyes - blond hair (usually in ponytail) She’s a sportsy girl (her favorite sport is softball) and she loves to make friends. She loves pop rock music and is a very strong girl- she isn’t very sensitive. She does not like it when someone messes with her friends, and she will punch someone if they make fun of her or her friends. Of course, this lands her in trouble a lot, but if it’s for her friends, she would do it. She lives with her dad, and she is unsure where her mom went. She attends a lot of clubs, not because she hates her dad, but because she likes to make lots of friends. Jack Correle - Taurus (April 29) - 5'5 - 14 - male - brown eyes - blonde hair, brown streaks Jack is the twin brother of Jade. He has a very similar hair style to Jade, as he loves her (as a sister, don’t worry), and they both wanted to have matching hairstyles. Jack is a shy and quiet kid, and only talks when he needs to. He is very Scenes - Scene I: Meeting Jade - Scene II: Meeting the Rest of the Gang - Scene III: Sleep is Important (thinking about your friends) - Scene IV: Going to the Movies with friends - Scene V: Jade’s Death - Scene VI: Jade’s Funeral - Scene VII: Looking into Jade’s Death (and convincing the friendly policeman to touch her body) Random To make it (the game) a lot cooler, players are able to interact with the text box where the text is displayed and the game options. For example, one of the side charactes (not part of the main group) is able to break the text box. There can be text like moving text and colored text that can br turned off with settings. How The Story Goes The story begins with April Carpenter and her friends, Jay, Annie, Jack and Jade. They are amazing friends each with their own beautiful personality. They attend a prestigious school known as Robin’s Peak High School, the main location of the story. Then they launch into a montage of them in a regular school day. It’s all like animated and everything. And if it’s not or you “dont want to animate it!!” or you literally can’t, it’s okay. You can make something low-budget instead of animation. Like moving around sticks or something. Anyways, April and her friends go to the movies, and when they wake up in the morning, they find out that Jade is now dead and that they are now wrapped up in her murder. Well, they have to go to Jade’s funeral, so they get ready for that and go to her funeral and pay F for respects…. but something is clearly wrong at the funeral. April decides to go look around and find out what is happening at Jade’s funeral. Everything seems right but there is something off. I stated that previously. So she finds a weird black smoke that leads her to the bench where Jade had died. Nothing happens. Then a young woman comes up to her ear and says, “Follow me.” For some reason, April follows the young woman to the high school. The young woman says that only April can find out who killed Jade and that April has that detective blood inside of her, and then runs off into the distance. April runs back to the funeral where she is promptly berated for leaving without telling anybody, and also promptly forgiven. She returns home thinking about the lady and Jade’s funeral. Who killed Jade? The killer of Jade Correle is Anna Hope. Anna said that she did it in a fit of rage- Anna and Jade got heated up about something and before you know it- Jade’s dead. Anna didn’t even know why she did it- she didn’t remember. The police arrested her for second-degree murder, and she is now serving her _ years in prison. Everyone just felt disappointed in Anna, like she had betrayed them. And she did. Pictures TBA